Sous une pluie d'étoiles
by Rain on your Back
Summary: SamRod, SamMart, SamJack. Sam se sent très mal, et elle décide d'en finir. Attention, essai de suicide.


**Nom :** Sous une pluie d'étoiles

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Stargate SG-1 et Atlantis appartient à… Euh… Leurs réalisateurs, et Sous une pluie d'étoiles à Cindy Daniel.

**Fandom/Pairing :** Stargate SG-1/Atlantis/SamXRodney, SamXJack, SamXMartouf

**Note :** Je sais même pas pourquoi la chanson ou l'os… Bah… Disons… Pour le fun^^

**

* * *

**

_Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là où le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit  
Ces pensées qui nous lient  
Sont comme des larmes aux yeux  
Des instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cacher_

_

* * *

_

_- Vous savez… Jolinar n'est pas moi. Vous et elle étiez ensemble… Mais je ne suis pas la même personne. Je ne suis pas une Tok'ra.  
- Je sais. Mais même si je l'aimais… Je ne vous apprécie pas à cause d'elle. Samantha, je vous aime. Réellement. Et même si je… Enfin, même si vous avez d'autres engagements… Je serais toujours là pour vous.  
- M-Merci._

_

* * *

_

_- Jack, si la machine a cru que nous mentions, c'est que nous ne disions pas l'entière vérité…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand vous n'avez pas voulu me laisser. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que nous étions dans la même équipe._

_

* * *

_

_- Sa… Samantha…_

_Les yeux de Martouf partirent dans le vague et le major ne tint plus dans ses bras un corps sans vie, troué par les balles._

_Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'était juste un blanc dans son esprit, comme un passage à vide…_

_Quelqu'un d'autre aurait du être là. Elle n'était pas la bonne personne._

_A moins que ?_

* * *

_- Sam… Je vais voir Sara. Je crois que pour l'anniversaire de Charlie, nous devrions faire quelque chose…  
- Je comprends. … Colonel ?  
- Oui, major ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je sais que vous aimez encore Sara. Je ne suis pas sa remplaçante._

* * *

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux_

* * *

Samantha Carter resserra sa prise sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, qui se situait en haut d'une des plus belles tours de la cité. Elle sourit, laissant ses yeux fixer les étoiles. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Atlantis était toujours aussi belle…

Et dire qu'elle allait la quitter…

Elle était venue à pour remplacer Elisabeth et pour oublier un peu le colonel et Martouf. Ces deux hommes étaient juste trop… Présents sans l'être.

Martouf était mort. Jack se rapprochait de son ex-femme. Tous les deux lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient, pour s'en aller après.

Jack… Juste une douleur aigüe dans la poitrine.

Martouf… Un grand malaise sans véritable raison.

La portion de Jolinar qui était restée en elle aimait Martouf. Elle aimait Jack. Toutes les deux, enfin, elle, la schizophrène major Samantha Carter, aimaient des personnes qui ne pouvaient plus être là pour elles. Elle.

Elle regarda la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. Atlantis était pleine de découvertes à faire… Juste ce qui lui fallait pour oublier les deux hommes, avait-elle pensé. Et au début, cela avait marché. Bien marché, même.

Mais après, il était arrivé. Comme une pierre lancée dans un étang calme, éclaboussant les arbres et berges alentour.

* * *

_J'ai lu dans ton regard  
Un peu de notre histoire  
Mais la fin tu le sais  
Personne ne la connaît  
Tout au fond de nos cœurs  
Quand l'étoile se meurt _

* * *

Lui.

Rodney. Mckay. Meredith.

Toujours à son côté, aussi intelligent qu'elle, égomaniaque au possible, mais surtout très maladroit. Mignon, comme disait Jennifer. Jennifer.

A sa rentrée du futur, Jack avait dit certaines choses… En parlant de Rodney et Jennifer. Sam ne savait pas exactement si elle jalousait la médecin. Ce n'était qu'un futur possible, non ? Pas la réalité unique. Rodney n'était pas fatalement lié à Jennifer, si ?

Non. Tout était possible.

Tout devait l'être encore.

Sam ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Martouf, Jack, Rodney… Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ceux qu'elle se mettait à apprécier lui soient inaccessibles.

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde de la tour. Le vide était impressionnant… Rodney avait le vertige. Il ne venait jamais dans des endroits comme celui-ci… Et tant mieux.

Finalement, elle se demanda si Martouf était si inaccessible que ça. Après tout, si les Wraiths, les Tocra et les Portes existaient, pourquoi pas une vie après la mort ?

Il y avait toujours une possibilité.

…

Etait-elle réellement en train de penser à ce qu'elle était en train de penser à ce qu'elle pensait être en train de penser ? Abandonner.

Laisser John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et les autres faire le reste du boulot. Les laisser tomber. Laisser Jack à son ex. Rodney a Jennifer.

Mais si elle avait raison… Rosha, Jolinar, Martouf et Lantash étaient ensemble… Et ils ne voudraient pas d'elle, si ? Rosha avait disparu avant les autres…

Mais peut-être… Que Martouf avait réellement des sentiments pour elle, et non seulement pour Rosha… Jolinar… Enfin, sa compagne précédente… ?

Elle avait envie de lui poser la question.

Samantha Carter enroula ses bras à un poteau. Elle était debout sur la rambarde.

Les yeux dans la mer.

Bleu contre bleu.

* * *

_Si on n'y prenait garde  
On pourrait par mégarde  
Sur la plage des aveux  
Effacer sur le sable  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles _

* * *

- Hey, Sam, ça va ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, Peut-être était elle en train de dormir un peu ? Le brun songea à revenir plus tard, mais il avait réellement besoin d'elle pour résoudre ce code de Todd… Et puis dormir à dix heures du soir… Il réessaya :

- Saaaam ? J'ai besoin de vous !

Toujours rien. Ca devenait inquiétant. Pourtant Jennifer lui avait assuré qu'elle était dans sa chambre… Peut-être qu'elle se changeait ? Ou prenait un bain ?

Ouille, il avait pas intérêt à se planter là. Mais il ne pourrait jamais réussir seul… Il prit deux bonnes respirations.

- Jenny, Madison, j'ai adoré être votre frère/oncle.

Rodney, aussi connu sous le nom de Meredith Mckay, entra dans la pièce. Elle était vide. Il lança un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, mais n'eut pas plus de chance. Tant mieux. Il pouvait espérer vivre quelques années de plus.

Bon. Quelques mois.

* * *

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux_

* * *

Là, debout au milieu de la chambre du responsable de la cité d'Atlantis, le scientifique réfléchit.

Il avait toujours eu une sorte de… Enfin… De coup de foudre d'adolescent pour la blonde. Il l'admirait, l'appréciait… Même si elle était chasse gardée.

Petite amie plus ou moins officielle du colonel Jack O'Neill. Le nom seul était suffisamment dissuasif pour les prétendants éventuels. Jack était _pire_ que John… Et même peut-être pire que Ronon. Oulala. Rodney ne jouait pas dans la même cour de récré.

Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi elle préférait le colonel… Bref, back to the subject.

Rodney remarqua à ce moment là que la porte du balcon était ouverte. Elle devait être en train de réfléchir…

Il franchit la porte et se figea.

Elle était debout sur la rambarde.

- Sam !

Elle lança un coup d'œil en arrière, mais glissa, et tomba dans l'abîme, vers l'eau, vers la mort, les yeux dans les étoiles.

Dans la pluie d'étoiles de Pégase…

- SAM !

* * *

_Ah ah ah ah essayer d'être heureux  
Hum __hum hum_

_Les rêves qu'on fait à deux_  
_Sous une pluie d'étoiles_

* * *

- Rodney…  
- Chuut. Vous êtes encore en état de choc, et votre poignet est sévèrement luxé. Jennifer m'a crié dessus pendant une bonne heure alors faites semblant de dormir. Elle était furieuse vous savez ? Et puis Ronon et Teyla vont me rendre bleu a force de me serrer dans leurs bras. Ils étaient très inquiets…  
- Rodney.  
- Oui ?  
- Taisez-vous un peu.

Rodney toussa, rougit doucement, garda un instant la bouche ouverte, puis la referma.

Sam sourit. Il était réellement mignon.

- Merci…  
- De-de rien. Je n'ai fait que… Ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Ah, si vous voulez en parler… Je… Je suis là.  
- Je sais. Merci.

Il sourit lui aussi.

- Dites, Rodney…  
- Oui ?  
- Que ressentez-vous pour Jennifer ?  
- Ah… Euh… C'est une amie ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Et moi ?  
- Et vous ?

* * *

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux_

* * *

- Que ressentez-vous pour moi ?  
- Ah… Euh…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Disons que… Je ne sais pas exactement… Mais peut-être… Que vous êtes un peu plus que ça.

Il avait l'air de souffrir de cet aveu et baissa le regard. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit.

- Alors… Vous pouvez vous pencher ?

Tout en clignant désespérément des yeux, le brun obtempéra. Elle se souleva difficilement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- On a qu'a essayer, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Ce fut plus une tomate qu'un scientifique qui acquiesça vigoureusement, et Sam se rendormit.

Ils essaieraient…

Sous leur pluie d'étoiles…

* * *

_Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manques à ma vie  
On pourrait tous les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux_

* * *

**Camille:** Dites, vous savez qu'il y a une nouvelle ?

**Mirratrix:** Une nouvelle? Combien on parie qu'elle a aussi les cheveux bruns?

**Mele:** TOUTES les filles méchantes de PR/Sentai ont les cheveux bruns. Mais moi j'ai entendu qu'elles étaient deux.

**Jarrod:** Les filles...

**Camille:** Bah oui, c'est logique!

**Mirratrix:** La fille de Sentai et celle de PR.

**Mele:** Yep, et Mira-chan est la seule à ne pas avoir de double parce que Shizuka plait pas à l'auteur...

**Flurious:** Mira, toi et tes copines...

**Camille:** Et après l'avoir vue il y avait une raison.

**Mirratrix:** Yep. C'est une gourde celle là... Bref. Donc, deux nouvelles? La fille de PR survivra, j'suis la seule à être morte parce que Shizuka survit... Enfin je crois.

**Mele:** La fille de Sentai, on parie qu'elle meurt ?

**Ryo:** Mele.

**Mele:** Hai, Ryo-samaaaa? ... AH!

**Camille&Mirratrix&Mele:** *écrabouillées par les nouvelles*

**Tenaya:** Eh! J'ai perdu ma main T.T Au passage, moi c'est Tenaya!

**Kegalesia:** Booo, suis toute seule, il est po venu Kita-kun... Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, à votre service! ... Ou pas. %)


End file.
